1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle riding type vehicles, and more specifically to a saddle riding type vehicle having a pair of left and right wheels or skis at the front portion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 6-72127 A discloses a suspension system for a four-wheeled vehicle. The disclosed suspension system has hydraulic cylinders on the right and left of the vehicle body. The upper oil chamber of each of the hydraulic cylinders is communicated with the oil chamber of each pressure regulating cylinder and the free pistons of the pressure regulating cylinders are interlocked with each other. In addition, a throttle member is provided between the flow paths of hydraulic cylinders. When the two hydraulic cylinders have different operation directions, the throttle member serves to provide a damping effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,921 discloses a stabilizer system for a snowmobile. The disclosed stabilizer system includes a pair of suspensions provided on the left and right of the front portion of the vehicle body and an air tank. The pair of suspensions includes a pair of air chambers. The air chambers are each communicated with the air tank through a corresponding valve. When the snowmobile advances straightforward, the valve is open. When the handle is steered, the valve between the air chamber provided on the opposite side to the steering direction of the handle and the air tank is closed. In this way, the air chamber provided on the opposite side to the steering direction is disconnected from the air tank. This raises the reaction force. On the other hand, the air chamber provided on the side of the steering direction is kept connected to the air tank. Therefore, the reaction force differs between the air chamber on the same side as the steering direction and the air chamber on the opposite side to the steering direction. As a result, the amount of rolling during turning can be reduced.